


Agree to Disagree

by AbsMarie14



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14
Summary: Lena is in a relationship with Kaoru Hitachiin, one half of the mischievous Hitachiin twins. When she gets stuck at the Tokyo train station in the wee hours of the morning, she has no choice but to call Kyoya Ootori, the only friend of the Hitachiins that she dislikes.





	Agree to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Kyoya oneshot to hold you guys over until I finish the next chapter of "An Unexpected Arrangement." This is a platonic oneshot between an OC and Kyoya that I wrote as a prize for a contest I ran on the Ouran amino. Hope you enjoy! ^^ Thanks for the continued love, support, and patience! <3

“Where could he be?” Lena asked aloud, looking down at her cell phone. She scrolled through her contacts and tried calling her boyfriend again. It rang and rang, finally ending in Kaoru’s voicemail message. She groaned in frustration; how could he abandon her in a foreign place at one in the morning? After going through their text messages, Lena realized that her train had arrived a full two hours early. 

She scrolled through her contacts and clicked on Hikaru’s picture, wondering if he was awake at this hour. Nothing. 

Lena raked a hand through her brunette bangs, wondering if any of the other members of the Host Club would answer. She called each of them in turn, but everyone’s phone went straight to voicemail. _What am I gonna do?_ Lena thought, plopping down on her suitcase in exasperation. _I’ve called everyone I possibly know in Japan. Except…_

“Ugh,” she sighed audibly. “Do I even have his number?” Lena searched her contacts for the infamous Shadow King, her last and unwelcome resort. “And will he even pick up?” After finding his contact, she clicked on Kyoya’s number and put the phone to her ear. _Come on, Kyoya. I know you and I aren’t best friends, but I’d rather ride with you than some seedy cabbie._

The phone rang twice before a deep voice answered. “Is there a particular reason why you’re calling me and not Kaoru?” 

Lena rolled her eyes. “You and I both know I would much rather talk to ANYONE else in the Host Club.” 

There was a pause on the other end. “I sense a ‘but’ in that statement.” 

“However,” Lena said, avoiding the use of “but” just to throw him off. “I’m stranded at the Tokyo train station and no one else will answer me,” she finished. 

Another pause. “And?” She could practically hear Kyoya’s brow raise to accompany his one word response. 

“I need a ride to the Hitachiin’s mansion.” Lena gritted her teeth; she hated asking Kyoya for anything, much less a favor. 

Kyoya chuckled darkly. “I don’t think so.” 

Lena groaned loudly, so loudly that the Japanese man standing a few feet away gave her a weird look. She bit her lip and turned her back to him, cupping her hand over the phone’s speaker. “This isn’t the time to be childish, Kyoya.” 

“I’m not being childish. I merely see no benefit for myself,” he replied smugly. 

“Why is that always your end goal?” Lena huffed. “Look, I know we aren’t friends. I’m not asking for that. Just a ride. Then we can go back to hating each other.” 

Kyoya sighed. “What do I get in return?” 

Lena paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to get Kyoya’s help. “Money. Isn’t that your favorite thing?” 

“I have lots of that already,” Kyoya replied flippantly. “Be more creative. I expect you to know by the time I get there.” 

Before Lena could respond, the line went silent. She muttered a few swear words in Dutch as she put her phone back in her pocket and prepared for Kyoya’s arrival. What could she possibly give to him that he didn’t already have? He was rich, after all. Be creative. His words repeated over and over in her head. 

What did Kyoya even like? Then it hit her. Whenever all of them hung out together, Kyoya always went for the spicy foods. Lena looked around and saw that the train station was right beside a convenience store. Bingo. She tugged at her luggage and walked the short distance to the store, picking up every spicy snack she saw. To top it all off, she made him a hot coffee as well; it was a cold evening, after all. And his cold heart could always use some warming up. 

After paying for the snacks, Lena waited for Kyoya’s arrival. Just as her fingers were starting to become numb from the cold, a black SUV pulled up to the curb. The passenger side window rolled down to reveal Kyoya Ootori behind the wheel, grey-brown eyes sparkling mischievously behind his thin-rimmed glasses. “Well? What have you decided on?” 

Lena brought up the bag of spicy snacks and handed them to him through the window, then gave him the coffee last. “Spicy snacks. And a coffee to warm your cold heart.” She smirked and walked to open up the back of the SUV and slid her suitcase in. Instead of sitting in the passenger seat, Lena climbed into the back smugly. “Now, chauffeur, to the Hitachiin residence.” 

Kyoya scoffed. “This is what you came up with? Snacks?” He looked back at her, one dark brow raised. “This is hardly adequate payment for a car ride with you.” 

“What would you rather have? A puppy or something?” Lena chuckled. “You said be creative. And I remembered that you like spicy things. I think I did a great job considering.” 

Lena could picture Kyoya rolling his eyes as he looked ahead and sighed. “Very well. I suppose it will do for now.” 

The next few minutes passed, silence filling the air. Until the car came to a stop and Lena saw the flash of brake lights in front of them. “We’re stuck in traffic,” Kyoya said, looking back at Lena briefly. When she ignored him and chose not to respond, he repeated himself. “We’re stuck in traffic, _my lady._” He added the last bit dramatically, reminding her a bit of Tamaki. 

“Leave the dramatics to Tamaki; they don’t suit you,” Lena snorted, folding her arms across her chest. “I’m perfectly capable of seeing that we’ve stopped and that there are brake lights in front of us.” 

Kyoya shook his head. “What does Kaoru see in you? It escapes me.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow, surprised that he went there. “I actually know how to have fun, unlike _some_ people we know.” 

“Right. Because fun is the only important facet in a romantic relationship.” 

“It must be since you aren’t in one at the moment.” 

Silence. Had she struck a nerve? Lena glanced up to see Kyoya smirking. “Touche.” 

Their conversation fizzled as the traffic started to clear up. Kyoya slowly inched the car forward before getting to the speed he had been at before. Lena, feeling bored, undid her seatbelt and climbed into the front passenger seat. 

“You are aware of how dangerous that is?” Lena felt Kyoya’s sharp stare as she rebuckled her seatbelt. 

She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him unflinchingly. “You are aware of how uptight you sound?” 

Kyoya turned his steel gaze back to the road, remaining silent for the next few minutes. Unfortunately, they hit another patch of thick traffic, this time worse than before. “Why is it that you dislike me so much, Lena?” he asked out of nowhere after a few minutes of sitting in the standstill. 

“Hm, where do I begin?” Lena chuckled. “You’ve always been callous, cold, and creepy.”

Kyoya chuckled. “Wow. You’re not holding back.” He pushed up his glasses, glancing at her as he did so. “Does that mean I get to be honest as well?”

Lena nodded. “Sure. I can take it.” 

“You try too hard, have an obnoxious laugh, and don’t take anything seriously.” Kyoya listed off Lena’s shortcomings in a matter-of-fact tone before looking between her and the road. He half-expected her to be upset by his brutal honesty, but Lena laughed. Not a chuckle as he had. No, it was the laugh that he hated so much. 

She wiped at a tear pooling in the corner of her green eyes. “You are something, Ootori. I didn’t expect you to go easy, but dang.” 

Kyoya smirked. “I suppose you don’t know me as well as you think.” 

“I guess not,” Lena said, still chuckling. “But in all honesty, you just annoy me. I don’t hate you or anything.” 

“Likewise. I prefer it when you’re quiet.” He chuckled. “Although this conversation has been quite enlightening.” 

Lena nodded in agreement, bangs falling into her eyes. “We don’t have to like each other or anything. I’m in a relationship with Kaoru, not his friends.” She paused. “But...we are adults now. It’s different than when we were younger.”

“How so?” Kyoya’s eyebrow raised; he was surprised that she was speaking so seriously about something. 

“We can respect each other and be adults about our differences. I’m not saying we have to be friends. AT ALL.” Lena emphasized the last bit, causing Kyoya’s smirk to widen. “Deal, Ootori?”

He gave her another sideways glance before nodding. “Deal. I’d shake your hand, but it looks like we’re moving again.” 

Lena scrunched up her nose. “That’s okay. I’d prefer not to touch you.” 

“What happened to being mature?”

“We never agreed to touching one another.”


End file.
